The present invention relates to a yeast raising baking appliance.
Baking appliances similar in purpose to the yeast raising baking appliance described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,897, issued Dec. 7, 1915 to Ames, U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,835, issued Apr. 21, 1925 to Bozie, U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,908, issued Aug. 4, 1931 to Kuntz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,525, issued Mar. 7, 1950 to Person, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,295, issued Nov. 17, 1953 to Soccoli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,453, issued Dec. 24, 1968 to Sparks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,598, issued July 22, 1969 to MacKay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,825, issued May 7, 1974 to Ciurea, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,900, issued June 4, 1974 to Frey et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,177, issued Oct. 7, 1975 to Wakeman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,872, issued Nov. 4, 1975 to Kreis et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,349, issued Mar. 1, 1977 to Lee.
Objects of the invention are to provide a yeast raising baking appliance of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to cause yeast raised dough to rise more quickly and uniformly than in known appliances.